1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of opening/closing components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a cover or lid which is opened when a consumable item is replaced or jammed paper is removed. Some apparatuses are provided with more than one cover. The apparatus is usually designed such that the apparatus remains inoperable when the covers are open. Therefore, detection switches are provided for individual covers to detect whether the covers are open or closed. Some apparatuses are provided with detection switches for paper cassettes to detect whether the paper cassettes are properly attached.
Provision of a detection switch for each cover necessitates routing electrical wires for each switch and/or hardware such as an I/O port of a control circuit. This increases the manufacturing cost of the apparatus.